The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In an uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”) system, presently available systems typically make use of connections between a utility power source, battery source or subsystem, and UPS power module(s) or subsystem that provides a single power output to a connected load. This results in a system that can be viewed as having “single” points of failure. By this it is meant that a failure at a single point along any one of the busses connecting the system components or subsystems may cause a failure of the entire system.
Accordingly, a more flexible system with greater safeguards against failure would be highly desirable. This is especially so in applications where the UPS system is responsible for maintaining continuous power to electronic components or subsystems that are critical to a business or other form of organization.